Enzyme-linked immunoadsorbent assays have been developed to detect influenza A hemagglutinin, candida cell wall mannan, human adenoviruses, herpes simplex virus, and antibodies to pneumococci. Current efforts are designed to augment the sensitivity of the assays and establish their utility in clinical and research applications.